Taizan Himuro
was the Prime Minister of Touto and the father of Gentoku Himuro. After being attacked by Faust during their theft of the Pandora Box, he was hospitalized twice and Gentoku took over his Prime Minister responsibilities until he recovered. Following his return, Taizan oversaw the protection of Touto during Japan's civil war until his death. Character History At some point after the Sky Wall Disaster of 2008, Taizan became the Prime Minister of Touto, with his son Gentoku serving as director of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. Unlike Yoshiko Tajimi and Masakuni Mido, the Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito respectively, Taizan was absent from the fateful ceremony (he had sent Gentoku in his place) and therefore not affected by the Pandora Box's energy. Taizan's policies as Prime Minister focused on pacifism, although he allowed the purchase of the autonomous Guardians from Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. for defensive purposes. This would be a common point of argument between Taizan and his son, who believed that greater military enforcements were needed against Hokuto and Seito. By 2015, Taizan's Aide was Koji Hotei, an old friend of Gentoku's who shared the elder Himuro's pacifist ideals. Taizan had intended to step down as Prime Minister in favor of Koji, who intended to use his authority to relinquish the Pandora Box and surrender to Hokuto and Seito. However, Koji was murdered before he could do so, and his position as Aide to the Prime Minister was taken by Gentoku. Prelude to Hokuto Invasion Unbeknownst to Taizan, Gentoku helped create the organization Faust, who used the connection to Touto's government and research facilities to perform human experiments, all revolving around the usage of the Pandora Box and Nebula Gas from the Skywall. Reports of Smash, as well as the enigmatic Kamen Rider, proved a threat to Taizan's efforts to maintain the peace. At a scheduled meeting with Tajimi and Mido, Faust launched an invasion of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, where the Pandora Box was being held. Returning to Power Using Vernage's power, Misora Isurugi cured Taizan, allowing him to return to office just before Gentoku began an invasion of Hokuto. Taking control back, Taizan disowned his son for nearly escalating the conflict further. From his government office, Taizan anxiously watched the broadcast of the proxy battle, and was greatly relieved to see Build prevail over Grease on behalf of Touto. Seito Invasion The relief was short-lived, as Seito launched their own invasion of Touto soon after. Being Captured And Death Gentoku proceeds to capture Taizan under Namba's orders, and puts him in a cell. However, this is proved to be a facade to prove his loyalty to Namba. Gentoku then proceeds to free his father and was about to escape, but was intercepted by Utsumi, and later Stalk, who activates Gentoku's kill switch to immobilize him before dragging Taizan away. The next day, at Pier A9, Sento and Banjo were about to deliver the Evol Driver to Stalk before Gentoku as Rogue joins the battle, his kill switch having deactivated by Sento beforehand. Initially, after Grease recuperated from his injuries and joined the battle, the Kamen Riders had the advantage as Stalk was soundly defeated by Cross-Z Magma. Stalk proceeds to escape after knowing Taizan had brought the Evol Driver with him, with Rogue chasing him and defeating Stalk, forcing Evolto out of his transformation. However, due to Utsumi's sudden interference, Evolto gained the Evol Driver. By using the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles, he transforms into Kamen Rider Evol. Using his long lost power, Evol easily defeated Rogue and forced Gentoku out of his transformation. Just before Evol was about to deliver the kill, Taizan shielded Gentoku by using his body, critically wounding him. With his final breath, Taizan asked Gentoku to atone for his crimes and rebuild Japan as a whole, finally acknowledging Gentoku as his son once more before he dies, much to Gentoku's grief. New World In the New World, Taizan Himuro is the Prime Minister of Japan who announces the new cabinet. His son Gentoku still works for him as his aide and being briefed about the next schedule for the day. Personality Unlike the ministers of Hokuto and Seito, Himuro is concerned about the reunification of Japan. Keeping in line with the pacifist ideals of Touto, he is against the idea of creating a military, but accepts the usage of Guardians as a necessary form of defense. Himuro holds his son to a high standard, going as far as to scold him harshly upon learning his affiliation with Faust. Later, after knowing Gentoku lead an invasion to Hokuto, Himuro sever his family ties with Gentoku. He also remembered how Gentoku changed during the Skywall Disaster and blamed himself for what became of his son, albeit Gentoku himself now didn't care the slightest about Himuro anymore. After Build winning against Rogue, Himuro tried to make amends with his son and asked him to return to Touto, but his offer was rejected by Gentoku. Despite the devastation unleashed by Hokuto and Seito, and the manipulations of Namba, Himuro is adamant about remaining strictly defensive. He hopes to minimize casualties, and has done everything in his power to stop Seito's rampage. It is then revealed that Himuro still loves and trusts his son to the point of shielding him of Evol's attack by using his body. Before his death, Himuro asked Gentoku to atone for his crimes and rebuild Japan as a whole. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Taizan Himuro was portrayed by . Etymology His first name, Taizan, refers to a Mandarin phrase derived from the name of in China, often used to describe a great figure of authority. This refers to his current position as Prime Minister of Touto and his ideology of pacifism. Notes *As the "new world" is the prime World of Kamen Rider, Taizan Himuro would be the successor of the unnamed Prime Minister who appears in the 2016 film Kamen Rider 1, who in turn followed of the 2014 film , which is connected to the Kamen Rider Series by The Red and Blue Kikaider of Kamen Rider Gaim. **In the real world, the contemporary Prime Minister was , who entered office in 2012. *He is similar to Adonis, as at first they both came off as strict and harsh to their sons, but turns out behind that, they are actually kind and forgiving despite the amount of times that their sons attempts to betrayed and kill them. In the end, they end up dying to protect their own son. Appearances **Episode 3: Borderline of Justice **Episode 8: Memory Starts To Talk **Episode 9: The Trap of Project Build **Episode 10: Technology of Destruction **Episode 11: Burning Dragon **Episode 12: Theory of Conspiracy **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' ***''First Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' }} References ru:Тайзан Химуро Category:Build Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased